Edge of Desire
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Their month long vacation in Spain has begun and they take the time to discover each and every part of each other. BDSM AU. Part Five of 'Devotion' Series
1. Chapter 1

**Edge of Desire**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Their month long vacation in Spain has begun and they take the time to discover each and every part of each other.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: Blowjob, rimming, anal fingering, subspace, aftercare, shower sex, collar, come marking, anal sex, cock ring**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter One**

"You look a lot more tan, if that's even possible with your skin tone." Constance observed.

"Spanish sun Con." d'Artagnan rolled onto his stomach, adjusting the tablet so he could see Constance's face better.

"I am so jealous of you right now, ah how I wish I had a sugar daddy, or momma in my case." Constance giggled at the bright red tinge d'Artagnan's face suddenly took.

"What? Athos is NOT my sugar daddy!" d'Artagnan sputtered, not making eye contact.

"You haven't even looked for a job since GG burned down because Athos told you that you didn't have to. Don't think I haven't noticed all the expensive new clothes and suddenly better hair you have. I think we both know whose money is behind that." Constance said smugly while d'Artagnan dropped his head onto the pillow that was resting on his towel that he had spread out on the beach.

"I don't call him daddy." d'Artagnan grumbled only to hear Constance cackle.

"So you admit that he's your sugar daddy then." Constance said in success.

"Take a good look at him and tell me you would be against it." d'Artagnan deadpanned as he aimed the camera towards where Athos was riding a wave towards the shoreline. His form was perfect and the water droplets glistened in the sunlight as they rolled down his chiseled chest.

"…I see your point, oh god he's a piece of art. I love Ninon, but damn." Constance sounded strangled.

"If I turn this way, I see this sight." d'Artagnan swung the tablet around to look up at the deck above him. Aramis was only in tight black shorts as he did a complicated yoga position, his hair sticking to his face thanks to heat and exertion.

"I can't even bend my legs like that, I should get him to teach that to me." Constance swallowed hard as d'Artagnan turned the camera back to face himself.

"Porthos is inside making us lunch, he's food is the best thing I have ever put in my mouth Con, the best." d'Artagnan said empathically.

"You lucked out with those three d'Art." Constance said smiling happily at the loving look on her best friend's face.

"I know Con, I don't know what I did to deserve them but I'm never letting go." d'Artagnan said softly and Constance reached out to the camera in an attempt to comfort him.

"You deserve the world d'Art don't forget that, looks your sugar daddy is on his way over. Get some for me d'Art." Constance winked and her side of the call shut off. d'Artagnan let the tablet rest on the towel and turned over to see Athos stabbing the end of his surfboard into the sand before he collapsed on his own towel that was set up next to d'Artagnan's.

"Did the waves pound you?" d'Artagnan asked with a smirk on his lips.

"So hard." Athos drawled making d'Artagnan laugh lightly.

"You know, you looked rather sexy out there on those waves." d'Artagnan said as he transferred his body onto Athos' towel, the man shook his wet hair out of his eyes and peered up at his lover interested.

"I learned that among other things in Costa Rica." Athos placed his hand on the small of d'Artagnan's back pulling his lover closer.

"I bet you looked good then, even when wiping out." d'Artagnan wiggled his eyebrows making Athos chuckle.

"I'm not so sure about that." Athos leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to d'Artagnan's lips.

"The point is I want you on that surfboard, right now." d'Artagnan whispered in Athos' ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Sand is very annoying to get out of area's sand should never get into." Athos protested as his eyes flickered over to his surfboard.

"We'll take a shower together before lunch." d'Artagnan raked his nails down Athos' chest in the way he knew that Athos liked.

"Now, how can I say no to that?" Athos gave in biting back a moan.

"Exactly." d'Artagnan pecked Athos' lips loving how he could get Athos to agree with him. d'Artagnan pulled Athos up onto his feet and over to his board. Athos kicked it down so it was lying flat before he let d'Artagnan push him down onto his back. d'Artagnan settled between Athos' legs and ran his hand down Athos' crotch.

"I want to suck you off, does that sound okay Sir?" d'Artagnan titled his head to the side looking at Athos innocently.

"As long as you're comfortable with it, then by all means d'Artagnan." Athos nodded his agreement, trying not to sound too excited. d'Artagnan had the best mouth he had ever experienced, even Aramis had to admit to it. d'Artagnan pulled Athos swim trunk down, Athos lifting his hips up to aid d'Artagnan. d'Artagnan leaned down and licked at the head of the thick cock that had sprung up against his stomach.

Athos groaned as d'Artagnan ducked his head down engulfing his cock in one smooth movement. Athos gripped d'Artagnan's hair knowing he liked that, d'Artagnan hummed around Athos cock as he smoothed his tongue up the side, tasting the pleasant yet bitter taste of his pre-cum.

Athos tilted his hips as d'Artagnan started to bob his head, free hand working up and down the part of his cock his lips couldn't reach. d'Artagnan took his time to cover every inch of Athos with his lips and tongue, working him over slowly, looking up at him every so often making eye contact. Athos had to resist the urge to buck his hips up to make d'Artagnan take more of him.

d'Artagnan pressed his finger against the skin behind Athos sac making Athos' cock jet out a stream of pre-cum that he licked clean before planting a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock.

d'Artagnan looked up at Athos with dark eyes and an obvious tent in his own swim trunks. Athos sat up and pulled d'Artagnan onto his lap, sealing their lips together in an open mouth kiss.

Not breaking the kiss Athos pulled d'Artagnan out of his own swim trunks. d'Artagnan gasped as Athos closed his hand around both of their cocks, rubbing them together. d'Artagnan wrapped his arms loosely around Athos' neck as he pressed closer. d'Artagnan started to slowly grind against Athos as their cocks slipped and slid in Athos hand.

d'Artagnan broke the kiss to burry his face into Athos neck, gripping Athos hair as a grounding point as a heat curled in his gut as his balls started to tighten.

"Sir, I'm so close." d'Artagnan gave a broken gasp as Athos placed his free arm around his back holding him firmly as he twisted his wrist and brushed his thumbs across the heads of their cocks.

"We'll come together d'Artagnan." Athos promised he was holding back his own orgasm until he was certain that d'Artagnan was at that point as well.

"Athos!" d'Artagnan let out a cry, back arching as his release coated Athos cock and hand, Athos bit down lightly on d'Artagnan bare shoulder as his own orgasm was punched out of him moments later. He wrapped his other hand around d'Artagnan's back holding him closer as he peppered kisses along d'Artagnan's shoulder and neck.

"So, looks like you two had some fun." Aramis' voice made Athos tip his head backwards to look up at the man who was wiping his face down with a towel, sporting a large bulge in his work out shorts.

"Surfboard sex Aramis." d'Artagnan gave him a dopey smile making Aramis laugh softly.

"I know darling, I saw. Porthos sent me to down to collect you two. Lunch is almost ready and apparently we aren't allowed to step foot into his pristine kitchen until we are clean." Athos transferred the loose-limb d'Artagnan into Aramis' waiting arms after tucking both of them back into their swim trunks.

"d'Artagnan did promise me shower sex." Athos smirked and Aramis laughed as before he kissed d'Artagnan's forehead making their sub smile up at him. Aramis carried d'Artagnan up to the large stone outdoor shower that connected to the impressive, spared no expense en suite. Aramis placed d'Artagnan down on his slightly less wobbly legs and stripped them both of their bottoms while Athos adjusted the water temperature and stream, already naked.

d'Artagnan couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as Aramis pressed up against him while Athos tugged the two to join him under the spray of water. It felt heavenly as it washed away the remainders of cum and sand that was (like Athos said) stuck in places sand had no business being stuck in. d'Artagnan let his head rest back against Aramis shoulders as he and Athos gently scrubbed their bodies down in a tender yet effective way.

"I could stay in this shower forever." d'Artagnan commented as he turned his head to the side to press a kiss to Aramis' neck.

"I wish we could keep you like this forever." Aramis countered as his right hand slid down and the pads of his fingers teased d'Artagnan's rim.

"Naked and wanton between you three?" d'Artagnan's hips bucked back against the teasing touch, his body already reacting to the intimate touches.

"Not such a bad idea." Athos laughed as his hand ran down to soap up d'Artagnan's twitching cock making the younger man gasp softly.

"What a vacation it would be." Aramis agreed as his hands slid down to cup d'Artagnan's ass.

"The things we would do you to." Athos agreed, pressing an open mouth kiss against d'Artagnan's nipple. d'Artagnan placed one hand on Athos' head while the other hand snaked back to grab Aramis' neck.

"What's stopping you?" d'Artagnan breathed out, hips jerking into Athos' touch and voice heady with lust.

"Not a damn thing." Athos teased d'Artagnan's nipple between his teeth as Aramis suddenly dropped to his knees, hands spreading d'Artagnan's ass cheeks apart and he dove in fully with his tongue. d'Artagnan let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as the slick appendage probed him sending shivers over his body. d'Artagnan gripped Athos' shoulders to balance himself as he parted his feet to get a steady foot hold as Aramis rolled his tongue inside of him in a sinful way.

Athos tipped d'Artagnan's head back before invading his mouth, owning him with a powerful kiss that had d'Artagnan's knees go weak. Athos slid his soap-covered hands over d'Artagnan's lean body, massaging the skin with his skilled fingers while Aramis devoured d'Artagnan's hole with his talented tongue. Athos swallowed any noises d'Artagnan made with his own mouth until d'Artagnan broke away to pant heavily his eyes almost completely black as he ground his cock against Athos' thigh.

Athos slid his thigh between d'Artagnan's legs and was rewarded with a breathy groan as d'Artagnan took advantage of it and started humping against the strong limb while Aramis probed deeper, a finger sliding in alongside his tongue.

d'Artagnan's gasped loudly over the running water and buried his face against Athos' neck, Athos stroked d'Artagnan's hair as his fingers wrapped around d'Artagnan's cock, swiping his thumb across the sensitive head making d'Artagnan tremble in his arms. Athos slowly slid down to his knees so he was eye level with d'Artagnan's cock, he teased the tip with his tongue as his hands circled around to hold d'Artagnan's ass open for Aramis who took this advantage to press another finger inside of d'Artagnan.

"Ahhh." d'Artagnan doubled over, fingers gripping Athos hair tightly as Aramis found his prostate while Athos took him into his wet cavern completely. The passion he was feeling from his two lovers were shattering his senses, he was loosing himself. He allowed it to happen, he rode it like a wave and could only give a loud cry as a warning as the heat that had been coiling in his gut exploded outwards.

He felt a pair of strong arms circle around him, gentle loving touches washed him off while supporting his weight, his head too high in the clouds to do anything other than let them take care of him. He felt himself be dried off; he let out a small laugh when his hair was tousled making the strands tickle his face. He felt a pair of sweatpants be pulled up to settle on his hips before Aramis hoisted him up into his arms and d'Artagnan felt them walk towards the house.

"What did you do to him now?" Porthos' voice sounded amused.

"We gave him a mind blowing orgasm, you know how it is Porthos." Aramis sounded far too smug.

"Give him here, you two have hogged him enough." Porthos sounded grumpy and d'Artagnan just wanted to kiss it away but the thought fled as he was lowered sideways onto Porthos' lap. The man's buff arms circled his waist holding him against his chest and a large hand ran through his hair loving. d'Artagnan hummed as he nuzzled his face against Porthos neck, letting himself slowly rise up from his subspace. He didn't want to miss Porthos' food that was of utmost importance.

d'Artagnan blinked lazily and looked up at Porthos, pressing soft kiss to the man's beard.

"Hey." d'Artagnan whispered and Porthos' eyes flashed down to him in an instant.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" Porthos pressed their foreheads together.

"Hungry." d'Artagnan said straightforwardly making his lovers laugh at his blunt honesty.

"You've come to the right place then." Porthos announced grandly as he picked up a piece of finely slice beef and some sort of dressing drizzled over it. d'Artagnan blushed understanding that he was going to be fed, but he opened his mouth nonetheless and chewed the food Porthos gave him. He groaned low in his throat as the flavors exploded over his taste buds.

"You're enjoying it then?" Porthos teased.

"I always enjoy your cooking, it's always the best thing I put in my mouth." d'Artagnan fluttered his eyelashes making Porthos blush and the others snicker.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended." Porthos mused as he held the food up for d'Artagnan to take another bite.

"We would be offended, but since he's right about your cooking we can't really say much." Aramis laughed as he propped his head up on the table with his left hand as he watched his two lovers.

"I'll choose to be flatted then, thank you pup." Porthos said fondly and d'Artagnan hummed around his mouthful.

~~/~~

"Okay Athos, Aramis you're on dishes and Porthos you are going to sit that pretty behind of yours on that couch and let me rub your feet." d'Artagnan planted his hands on his hips as he gave his Dom's orders, lips twitching at the wide eyed looks they were giving him.

"Chop, chop." d'Artagnan teased as he tugged Porthos towards the couches set up in front of the fireplace and television missing the way Porthos peered over his shoulder to give Athos and Aramis a sly grin. Porthos let d'Artagnan settle him on the couch while Athos and Aramis grumbled as they approached the sink to get the dishes started.

"As much as I would love a foot massage, I rather cuddle." Porthos protested as d'Artagnan dropped a pillow between his parted legs, d'Artagnan kneeling there and reaching for his right foot.

"I have a certification in massage therapy and I enjoy massaging my Dom's, but I won't if you don't want me to Sir." d'Artagnan looked up at Porthos from under his eyelashes.

"Well by all means then." Porthos caved and let out a groan as d'Artagnan's long fingers dug into the soles of his feet in just the right way. d'Artagnan gave him a thankful smile before focusing his attention completely on working out the knots and tension in Porthos' feet. He massaged Porthos' ankles and calf's and soon Porthos was putty in his hands, letting out groans like he was getting close to having an orgasm.

His sounds had Athos and Aramis peering over every so often to make sure he wasn't actually having sex, d'Artagnan was sure his blush was a permanent feature of his face now. None of his previous Dom's had this kind of reaction to his massages and d'Artagnan was enjoying the kind of effect he had on Porthos and wondered what the others will sound like when he gets around to massaging them.

"Dishes are done darling." Aramis dropped a kiss to d'Artagnan's head before he fell back onto the couch next to Porthos. Aramis swung his legs up over the arm of the couch and settled his lap on Porthos' lap letting the man pet his hair. Athos had wandered into their bedroom as d'Artagnan finished rubbing Porthos feet.

"Love we have something for you." Athos spoke up as he came back into the living room holding a sleek box in his hands. d'Artagnan blinked up at him before allowing Athos to haul him up onto the couch onto his lap where Porthos looped his arm around d'Artagnan's ankles.

"You don't have to accept this, we were going to give it to you a while ago before everything with your ex… You can say no and we will understand completely." Athos explained as he stroked d'Artagnan's hair as Aramis twisted onto his stomach so he could watch his lover's easer.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me now." d'Artagnan fidgeted on Athos' lap nervously.

"Just breathe love." Athos rubbed his hand across d'Artagnan's neck soothingly as he placed the box onto d'Artagnan's lap. d'Artagnan swallowed, licking his lips absently as he slowly opened the lid and his breath got caught in his throat.

Sitting on a cushion of white satin was a black leather collar; he noticed that his hands were shaking as he picked up the soft leather. He swallowed as he ran his thumb over the band of leather feeling the grooves that created the decorative design that was etched into the leather. He turned the collar over in his hands, smiling lightly as the light made the subtle gold inlay shine brightly.

"… Do I have to put it on myself Sirs?" d'Artagnan looked up at his lover's who looked anxious before relief replaced it.

"Allow us darling." Aramis pushed himself off the couch to kneel in front of d'Artagnan who let the three take the collar from his hands. He closed his eyes and bared this throat in a familiar move; he kept his breathing even as he felt three sets of hands easing the soft leather around his neck. When it was gently locked it into place d'Artagnan opened his eyes and looked at the three who were glowing at the sight of him.

"I love it, I like feeling like I'm own by you three and no one else. Thank you Sirs" d'Artagnan admitted, tracing the leather that was around his neck.

"You are ours d'Artagnan, always." Porthos' voice was husky and low as he pressed a possessive kiss to d'Artagnan's lips making the younger man groan softly. 

"I-I want…" d'Artagnan trailed off fingers tracing his collar absently as he kept his eyes turned downwards as he steadied himself. He appreciated the fact that his Dom's didn't push him; they just petted him as they patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"I'm ready, I want to be with each of you, completely." d'Artagnan said, trying to phrase his words better than just coming out and saying 'fuck me right now' like he wanted to.

"Whatever you want love." Athos breathed out as he kissed at the skin just below d'Artagnan's new collar.

"…Can Aramis?" d'Artagnan looked over at Aramis, biting his lower lip.

"I will be honoured to be your 'first' d'Artagnan." Aramis swore his eyes full of love and adoration; d'Artagnan laced their fingers together in relief.

"What are we waiting for then?" Porthos smiled as he gathered d'Artagnan in his arms and started down towards the bedroom.

Porthos lowered d'Artagnan onto their massive bed; giant hands easily stripping d'Artagnan's sweat pants off leaving him naked save for his collar that marked him as theirs. d'Artagnan spread his legs easily, letting Porthos settle between them. d'Artagnan sighed as Porthos' large fingers traced his rim before a dry finger slipped in with a surprised noise from Porthos.

"You had fun in the shower with Aramis and Athos I take it." Porthos sounded amused as Aramis and Athos stripped them selves off to the side.

"Not as much fun as we're about to have though." Aramis commented as he pressed a kiss to Porthos' lips as he pressed a bottle of lube into the other man's hand.

"Porthos and I are going to get you good and ready so when Aramis enters you, you will not feel any pain at all love." Athos set himself down next to d'Artagnan's side, hand smoothing down their sub's stomach skirting around his cock. d'Artagnan gasped, back arching when Athos slid two of his now slick fingers inside of him next to Porthos' large one.

"Ohhh that feels so good." d'Artagnan wiggled his hips down against the three fingers, eyes fluttering at the feeling of being stretched wide.

He hadn't wanted to admit it to his lovers but he had been playing around with toys lately trying to get him self used to the feeling of being penetrated again, so he wouldn't have a panic attack when they were inside of him. However a problem had come up, he discovered his prostate was incredibly sensitive nowadays and if played with too much he would come rather quickly.

d'Artagnan wet his lips and reached his hand out for Aramis, the Dom latched onto the offered hand tightly as he watched as Athos and Porthos kissed as they moved their fingers in and out of d'Artagnan. d'Artagnan could feel his pre-cum pooling on his stomach and he made up his mind as he squeezed Aramis' hand.

"Sirs, can we… Can we use a cock ring on me?" d'Artagnan whispered, but their heads snapped towards him with varying looks on their faces.

"Are you sure darling?" Aramis asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"I'm sure, I just don't want to come before we even get started." d'Artagnan said feeling more confident.

"If it's too much just use your safe word love." Athos agreed having more experience with restraining than the other two.

"Of course Sirs." d'Artagnan smiled, only whining a bit when Porthos pulled his finger out of him but Athos pressed a third finger into d'Artagnan in an effort to keep him stretched open. Porthos came back holding a black leather cock ring; with ease Porthos tightened the ring around d'Artagnan's cock. d'Artagnan groaned as he bucked his hips up into the pressure that settled around his cock.

"Thank you Sirs." He sounded relieved and Porthos slid his finger back inside of d'Artagnan making the total of digits inside of him four, more than anything he had inside himself in a long time.

"I think you're almost ready pup, how are you feeling?" Porthos asked, free hand massaging against d'Artagnan's parted thigh.

"Green Sir." d'Artagnan was more than ready; he had wanted this for so long.

"What do you want darling?" Aramis caressed d'Artagnan's cheek, having a good idea considering what they had talked about during the contract negotiations.

"I want to be filled with you Sir, I want to feel full." d'Artagnan said shyly, a bit embarrassed about saying what he wanted aloud.

"Good boy." Aramis praised as he slicked his cock up, Athos and Porthos gently slid their fingers out of him leaving him strangely empty.

"We're right here love." Athos promised as he slid underneath d'Artagnan's head, cradling their sub's head in his hands while Porthos settled beside d'Artagnan's body, gripping his right hand in silent support.

d'Artagnan swallowed as he spread his legs wider, lifting up his hips as Aramis' hands gripped his ass pulling his cheeks apart as he rubbed his cock over d'Artagnan's stretched rim.

"Please Sir." d'Artagnan groaned, his cock throbbing against the leather ring. Aramis eased the head of his erection into d'Artagnan's ready hole making the both of them groan out in pleasure. It spurred Aramis on to slide in further and d'Artagnan's body opened up for him eagerly. Aramis' hands were holding d'Artagnan's legs apart by the back of his knees keeping him steady. Soon Aramis bottomed out, staying still as he and d'Artagnan both tried to adjust to the feelings that were close to overwhelming them.

Athos whispered sweet words as he stroked d'Artagnan's hair and face while Porthos reached out and ran his hand down Aramis' neck.

"Darling?" Aramis asked wrapping d'Artagnan's long legs around his waist making them both groan as Aramis shifted inside of him.

"Green Sir." d'Artagnan breathed out, slowly rolling his hips his eyes rolling up into his head at the way Aramis felt inside of him, the head of his engorged cock pressing just shy of his prostate.

Aramis smiled as he gripped d'Artagnan's hips and pulled his hips back so only the tip of his manhood was resting inside of him before he slammed himself back in. d'Artagnan let out a cry as his body arched and his eyes closed on their own.

"d'Artagnan you feel so fucking amazing." Aramis panted out as he started a steady pace that had d'Artagnan moaning incoherently.

d'Artagnan could feel himself sinking deeper with every thrust Aramis gave him, he accepted it with open arms even as he grinded his hips down his head lolling to the side on Athos' lap. Aramis's cock was hitting his prostate dead on with every move and d'Artagnan was starting to feel pain from having his cock restrained. His free hand reached down to touch himself but Porthos' free hand gripped his calmly.

"Do you need to come d'Artagnan?" Porthos' firm voice pierced his foggy head.

"Please Sir." d'Artagnan managed to breath out, hazy eyes opening to look up at his lovers who were watching him with eyes full of love and wonder.

"Of course love." Athos soothed d'Artagnan as Porthos slowly slid off the cock ring and wrapped his hand around d'Artagnan's weeping length making d'Artagnan give a soft sob at the feeling of skin on skin. Porthos stroked himself as he watched his lovers while Athos placed d'Artagnan's head onto a pillow so he could take himself in hand.

"Come for us d'Artagnan." Aramis ordered as he adjusted his angle so he could pound against d'Artagnan's prostate. d'Artagnan let out an actual scream as his body arched and shook as he climaxed hard against Porthos' hand. Aramis let out his own cry as d'Artagnan clenched down on him so tightly that Aramis could only rock shallowly as he reached his own climax, filling d'Artagnan with his cum like they both wanted. Porthos and Athos let out strangled groans as they came, coating d'Artagnan's chest and stomach with their own cum mixing with d'Artagnan's own.

Aramis all but collapsed forward afterwards, hands on either side of d'Artagnan's body as he pressed a kiss to their sub who was floating through his subspace not fully aware of what was happening anymore.

"You did so well for us love, so well." Athos spoke to d'Artagnan as Porthos helped Aramis slowly ease out of d'Artagnan, Aramis giving his lovers a smirk as d'Artagnan groaned as a trickle of cum slid out of d'Artagnan's red and puffy hole.

Porthos kissed the side of Aramis' head helping him rest on the free side of the bed, while Athos adjusted himself so he was curled around d'Artagnan's body, hands stroking and petting his body laying kisses along his body. Porthos had gathered damp clothes and were taking time cleaning both d'Artagnan and Aramis up wanting to take care of his lovers.

Aramis cuddled up to d'Artagnan's free side, resting his hand on d'Artagnan's heart feeling it beating steadily under his palm and Aramis let his eyes close and he drifted allowing Athos and Porthos to take care of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edge of Desire**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Their month long vacation in Spain has begun and they take the time to discover each and every part of each other.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: Collar, tattooing, subspace, aftercare, anal fingering, anal sex, light bondage**

 **Anon on Tumblr requested this a while back, they wanted to see Aramis go all the way into his subspace and d'Artagnan be the one to help him back up. So I tried to comply with that request in a way that worked with the story, I hope you liked it Anon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Two**

"I'm fine, I promise just a bit sore." d'Artagnan waved off Aramis and Athos' hovering as he pulled himself up off the couch with a small wince. Aramis had given it to him real good the previous night and he didn't regret it at all in fact he was relishing the soreness and slight pain in his behind.

"We just want to make sure you aren't hurting." Aramis looked terribly guiltily and as much as d'Artagnan wanted to curl up at his feet and assure him but he held firm.

"I would tell you I promise now can I go to the bathroom on my own?" d'Artagnan raised an eyebrow getting a sheepish look from his two lovers. d'Artagnan rolled his eyes fondly as he limped towards the bathroom wondering if he should take a good long soak.

"The others annoying you yet?" Porthos asked amused as he entered the bedroom from the en suite hearing d'Artagnan come in, a towel hanging loosely around his waist.

"They mean well." d'Artagnan offered up as he made his way over to his third lover to press a kiss to the man's damp lips.

"They aren't the best at giving sub's space afterwards." Porthos rumbled as he tugged d'Artagnan closer to his body, d'Artagnan's hands resting on his chest.

"You haven't asked me yet." d'Artagnan tilted his head as he ran his hands down Porthos torso.

"If you were in real pain you wouldn't be wandering about, besides you are tougher than you look." Porthos said sounding proud.

"Thanks babe." d'Artagnan pressed a kiss to Porthos lips.

"You know I was thinking…" d'Artagnan started to gnaw on his lower lip as he traced the Victorian key that was on Porthos' bicep.

"Should I be scared?" Porthos teased, arm draped around d'Artagnan's waist.

"You're a funny guy and here I am trying to be serious." d'Artagnan pouted until Porthos kissed it away.

"What were you thinking about whelp?" Porthos asked pressing his free hand against the side of d'Artagnan's face smiling when d'Artagnan nuzzled against it.

"I want a tattoo." d'Artagnan said simply and Porthos blinked a few times.

"Do you have any idea of what you want to get?" Porthos asked and d'Artagnan beamed at him, glad he wasn't instantly shot down.

"On my ankle… I want a black band with a Victorian padlock on it, like it's locking the band together." d'Artagnan explained, voice quiet and eyes turned downwards like he was afraid of Porthos' reaction.

"Are you sure?" Porthos asked, thumb brushing against d'Artagnan's temple.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan said firmly.

"Then I love it and I know just the place." Porthos said cheerfully making d'Artagnan look at him and a smile crossed his face.

"Thank you Sir." d'Artagnan leaned forward for a kiss that was happily returned.

"Go get ready pup." Porthos patted d'Artagnan's ass winking at his lover chuckling when d'Artagnan's face went red before he hurried away to get ready.

"So what is this place you're taking me to?" d'Artagnan asked as he stared out the window at the passing scenery as Porthos drove them into the town a few miles away from the villa.

"It's called the Rising Phoenix. It's owned by old friends of ours, Sylvie and Elodie." Porthos said reaching over to rest his hand on d'Artagnan's thigh smiling when d'Artagnan twisted both his hands together around his large one.

"Are they the reason Athos got a villa here?" d'Artagnan asked.

"You're not just a pretty face are ya?" Porthos laughed and d'Artagnan blushed again.

"Elodie and I go way back, not as far back as Flea but we met each other early on when I was just getting into the world of BDSM. She's a fantastic artist and she taught me how to properly handle sub's. We left on good terms but she insists that I bring any new sub of mine by for inspection." Porthos laughed fondly and d'Artagnan tightened his grip on his Dom's hand suddenly nervous.

"What about Sylvie?" d'Artagnan forged onwards.

"She used to be Athos' Domme, nothing sexual just helped him get out of his head and taught him the ropes so to speak. She's super protective of him, but she is a kind woman I'm sure she'll love you. Hey, don't worry pup I'll be right there the whole time, just be your adorable self and I know they will love you like we do." Porthos lifted his hand up taking d'Artagnan's with them to lay kisses along the front of d'Artagnan's hand making the man smile as relief washed over his body.

"As long as you're with me then I know I'll be fine." d'Artagnan smiled shyly at Porthos who just lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh right and they are together, Aramis was adamant that they were to get together and now they are. That man is a cupid if I've ever seen one." Porthos grumbled fondly.

"He did a good job with us don't you think?" d'Artagnan raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at the image of Aramis dressed up in the cupid outfit, bow and arrows and all.

"The best job." Porthos agreed as he parked the car in front of a shop with a huge orange phoenix curling around its name. Porthos dropped his hand onto the back of d'Artagnan's neck, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Are you sure?" Porthos asked softly.

"Green Sir." d'Artagnan said cheekily making Porthos huff out a laugh before pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

d'Artagnan let Porthos open the door for him and d'Artagnan wanted nothing more than to cling to Porthos' arm but he wanted to make a good impression on Sylvie and Elodie. So instead he just clung to Porthos hand he refused to let go.

"Porthos!" A voice squealed as a door swung open and a blonde blur barreled towards Porthos.

"Down girl." Another female voice called out sounding amused.

"Right, sorry I'm just so happy to see you!" A pretty blonde managed to stop before tackling Porthos but she was bouncing on her heels.

"Good to see you too Elodie." Porthos ruffled her hair letting d'Artagnan see the spectrum of the rainbow hidden underneath a layer of short blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans, rainbow converses covering her small feet. She had a paint stained white t-shirt tucked into the front of her jeans, her wrists covered in colorful bangles. An orange phoenix tail wrapped around her right upper arm. Her right eyebrow had black piercings while her nose had a single silver stud and both ears covered in piercings. d'Artagnan blinked when he saw a rainbow colored collar sitting snugly around her neck, blending in with the rest of her outfit so no one would suspect the real reason behind it.

"It's good to see you in person again Porthos." A dark skinned woman d'Artagnan was assuming was Sylvie came out of the back room, her hair was fashioned in dreadlocks, the tips were a bright teal and it faded out into her hair's natural black. She was wearing faux-leather jeans tucked into combat boots. She had a skintight blue tank top on underneath a black studded leather jacket; d'Artagnan could see the head of an orange phoenix poking out from the top of her tank top.

"Who is this cutie you've brought us?" Elodie asked looking d'Artagnan up and down with interest.

"This is Charles d'Artagnan, he's our newest lover and sub." Porthos said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you." d'Artagnan said shyly, trying not to fidget. He wasn't the best with meeting new people, more so people with a past with his lovers as his experiences so far haven't been the best.

"Oh you are too precious!" Elodie grinned after a quick look at both Sylvie and Porthos d'Artagnan found him self wrapped up in a hug. He blinked rapidly before Porthos released his hand and he took that as a sign that she was all right to hug back, so he did.

"Why haven't you brought him sooner Porthos?" Sylvie demanded as she too stepped forward, gently petting his hair making a soft noise as she felt how soft it was.

"Jut didn't have the time until now." Porthos shrugged, watching amused as the two women fawned over d'Artagnan.

"He's here now Sly and I think I have an idea why." Elodie smiled at her girlfriend whose eye twitched at the nickname making Porthos snicker.

"You want a tattoo right? We did the boy's other tattoo's after all." Sylvie said.

"Ah yes ma'am…" d'Artagnan said still taken back by all the love he was feeling from the two women, not expecting them to fuss over him. He was expecting death threats and glares, but there was still time for that so he wasn't going to relax his guard just yet.

"He really is precious, good job Porthos." Sylvie smacked Porthos' arm who rubbed it looking pleased at her words.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Elodie escorted the two back to her studio while Sylvie lounged on a chair nearby to watch her girlfriend work.

"On my ankle… I want a black band with a Victorian padlock on it, like it's locking the band together, on my right ankle." d'Artagnan repeated his idea, Elodie nodding along as she dragged her sketchpad towards her, flipping to a clean page.

"Like an ankle cuff and I'm assuming that you want the same style as your lover's key's and Aramis' cuff?" Elodie asked, distracted already as she began to sketch.

"Yes ma'am." d'Artagnan said respectfully, the blonde flashed him a grin before she suddenly bent over to grab his ankle. d'Artagnan let out a gasp of surprise, Porthos lending his arm to keep his sub balanced. Elodie hummed as she measured d'Artagnan's right ankle, smoothing her hand over his skin.

"You have good skin for tattooing, give me a couple minutes I'll make something worthy of you d'Artagnan." Elodie cracked her knuckles before diving right into her sketchbook.

"Come on d'Artagnan we'll get you set up in my station." Sylvie slid off her chair, sauntering out of the studio. Porthos offered his arm to d'Artagnan who smiled as he took the offered arm and allowed his Dom to lead him into the tattooing room.

"Have you ever got a tattoo before?" Sylvie asked as Porthos released his hold on d'Artagnan who climbed onto the padded chair, toeing off his shoes so they wouldn't get in Sylvie's way.

"No and I'm not sure how the pain of it will affect me." d'Artagnan said honestly.

"Good thing I'm rather skilled with handling sub's, but that is also why Porthos is here. If he's half the Dom I think he is, he'll be able to handle you just fine." Sylvie winked at d'Artagnan who smiled at the woman who made him feel calm, it also helped that Porthos' large hand was resting on his neck.

"Thank you." d'Artagnan smiled at the two.

"This one's cute and polite, I'm going to be having words with Athos for hiding this gem from me for so long." Sylvie huffed fondly as she checked over her ink and needles.

"And done." Elodie pranced into the room, showing her drawing with a flourish as Sylvie wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her in place.

"It's beautiful." d'Artagnan breathed out, eyes wide as he stared at the design. The lock was almost the same as the one that Aramis had, but it was larger and more incarnate and the band was numerous lines woven together to look like braided leather.

"I'm glad you like it!" Elodie blushed at the words before she tore the sketch off handing it over to Sylvie who quickly checked it over before nodding her approval making Elodie give a silent preen.

"Are you ready?" Sylvie asked as she attached the stencil to d'Artagnan's ankle.

"I am." d'Artagnan nodded, hand clasping Porthos for courage and bite his lower lip as the first touch of needle and ink hit him. He blinked, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, it helped that the hand on his neck was rubbing his skin soothingly. He decided to focus on that and as time went on he felt him self feeling more and more relaxed. With a languid blink of his eyes he realized that he was sinking down in his subspace, it was like what happened when Aramis spanked him. He turned his head to the side to nuzzle against Porthos side with a dopey smile on his lips.

"He's under." Porthos told Sylvie quietly, hand moving up from d'Artagnan's neck to stroke his long hair instead.

"You don't sound surprised." Sylvie noted as she kept tattooing, the whir of her machine a pleasant buzz in the room now.

"He's gone under due to a bit of pain before so I was ready for this to happen." Porthos explained and Elodie nodded from her seat on a chair in the corner of the room, pencil smoothly sailing across the page in front of her.

"I'm glad you're here then, it's the worst when a sub comes in and goes under without their Dom here." Sylvie said, glancing up to flash Porthos a smile.

"That's irresponsible." Porthos frowned at the idea of d'Artagnan going someplace by himself only to go under.

"It is and I'm glad you see that. Don't worry I'm almost done, I trust you know what to do after the tattoo is finished?" Sylvie asked not looking up from her work.

"I'll be keeping an eye on him Sylvie scouts honor." Porthos gave her a smile full of teeth making her snort softly. 

"Yeah like you were a scout." Elodie muttered from her corner, eyes darting between Porthos and d'Artagnan, a teasing smile on her lips making Porthos flip her off.

~~/~~

d'Artagnan's eyes fluttered open slowly, confused as to where he was, he was lying on something plush but he felt a rumbling and could feel that whatever he was lying on was in motion.

"We're almost home pup, Athos and Aramis will spoil you rotten don't worry about it. How much do you want to bet Aramis will tear up when he sees you tattoo? I think Athos will just freeze and stare at you like you're the sun, it's what he did when he first saw Aramis' tattoo." Porthos' voice was like a wave of warmth crashing over d'Artagnan's sense and he relaxed into the back seat of the car.

d'Artagnan smiled against the leather of the car as he listened to Porthos' mindless rambling, a hand reaching back to touch his head every time the car hit a red light. d'Artagnan sighed happily as he felt the car take a few turns before Porthos cut the engine in the driveway of the villa. d'Artagnan stayed limp and relaxed as Porthos gently lifted him up into his arms, d'Artagnan nuzzled against Porthos' neck feeling a slight twinge of pain coming from his right ankle as Porthos walked into the house.

"There you are, oh." Aramis rushed towards them the moment he saw d'Artagnan hanging from Porthos' arms.

"How far down is he?" Athos asked as Aramis brushed his fingers over d'Artagnan's face and hair while eyeing the wrap around his ankle.

"Not that deep, he got a tattoo to surprise us and he went under during it." Porthos explained not releasing his hold on d'Artagnan.

"For us?" Aramis asked, eyes widening.

"You will love it, like I did. Elodie and Sylvie are the best after all." Porthos said proud of his friends.

"Thos is in trouble with Sylvie." d'Artagnan slurred as he let his head roll so he could peer at his other lovers.

"Hey there darling." Aramis cooed, cupping d'Artagnan's cheek gently.

"Hi 'Mis." d'Artagnan grinned up at him, feeling himself coming down from his high.

"I do not doubt she will have words for me." Athos chuckled as he came over to press a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead.

Porthos took d'Artagnan into their bedroom, Athos and Aramis following behind. Gathering a blanket, water and some finger foods for them to help keep d'Artagnan comfortable while he enjoyed his subspace and coming out of it.

Porthos stripped d'Artagnan's body with little trouble making sure to avoid jostling d'Artagnan's ankle. Aramis wrapped d'Artagnan's naked, tanned form up in the fluffy blanket while Porthos settled d'Artagnan between his legs up against his chest while Athos helped d'Artagnan sip some water and took great pleasure in feeding d'Artagnan by hand a small smile on his lips as he watched d'Artagnan eat his fill.

"Hi." d'Artagnan whispered looking up at them with clear eyes, having come out of his headspace.

"Welcome back love." Athos stroked d'Artagnan's hair lovingly.

"How long was I out?" d'Artagnan tipped his head back to look up at Porthos who pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead.

"Not long." Porthos confirmed getting a pleased smile from d'Artagnan.

"You got a tattoo for us?" Aramis asked, fingers massaging d'Artagnan's left hand.

"Yeah, you're going to have to wait to see it until it heals. I think I saw it? I can't remember very well." d'Artagnan admitted.

"Don't worry you didn't offend Elodie and Sylvie they thought that you were the most adorable thing they have ever saw and you did express your love of your tattoo." Porthos reassured d'Artagnan who relaxed further knowing that he didn't do anything wrong when he was under; he had a bad habit of zoning out when in his headspace.

"Good..." d'Artagnan shifted a blush forming on his cheeks as he realized that he was hard as a rock underneath the blanket and glancing up at his lovers he saw that they were giving him a look he was rather used to since their vacation started. He managed to push the blanket off of him exposing his body to his lovers; he pushed his hips up into the air showing his obvious need.

"Do you want some help with that?" Aramis teased as he cupped his hand over d'Artagnan's naked erection making the younger man groan at the contact.

"Yes please Sirs." d'Artagnan breathed out, body coming alive with heat.

"Is there anything you want from us tonight love?" Athos asked while Porthos told the other two with his eyes to take it easy and to make sure his ankle wouldn't be put under stress.

"…Can we bind my wrists in those cuffs Sirs?" d'Artagnan asked, suddenly sounding shy and shrinking in on him self like he was going to get shot down.

"As long as that is what you want." Athos stroked d'Artagnan's hair knowing he had the final say when it came to bondage and restraints.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan's eyes were blown wide with lust and cock leaking pre-cum against Aramis' hand. Athos leaned down to kiss d'Artagnan's full mouth before he slid off the bed to go to where he kept his supplies picking up a pair of black leather cuffs with gold padding and silver D rings that he attached a silver chain between. He also picked up d'Artagnan's collar before turning back to the bed.

Athos approached the bed to see the other two had moved d'Artagnan so his back was facing Athos while Aramis had his mouth attached to d'Artagnan's nipples while Porthos devoured his mouth hands tangled in d'Artagnan's long hair. d'Artagnan had crossed his wrists at the small of his back waiting for the cuffs to be attached and Athos felt his cock jump at the sight. He couldn't wait to turn d'Artagnan into a beautiful piece of art, bound up in rope and on display for them. Athos felt his cock straining against the fabric of his shorts; Athos knelt on the bed behind d'Artagnan. Athos locked d'Artagnan's collar into place smiling at the obvious groan that d'Artagnan gave once the leather was in place and all the tension left his body.

Athos then gently took d'Artagnan's right wrist and locked the cuff around the limb before he attached the second one and tugged at the chain connecting the two making d'Artagnan arch his back and moan into Porthos' mouth.

"You like that don't you?" Athos whispered low into d'Artagnan's ear enjoying the shiver that racked d'Artagnan's body.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan breathed out as Porthos started to attack his collarbone with his teeth and lips.

"Any preferences?" Aramis asked as he lapped at the head of d'Artagnan's cock making the younger man's hips twitch.

"May I ride you Sir?" d'Artagnan twisted his head around to look at Athos with half lidded eyes.

"Of course you can love." Athos pulled d'Artagnan into a heated kiss, hand resting on the chain between d'Artagnan's wrists.

"I can't wait to see this." Aramis grinned lewdly as he cupped d'Artagnan's balls as he gave d'Artagnan's cock kitten licks while Porthos took the bottle of lube Athos was passing him after pouring some onto his right palm.

Porthos circled the tight ring of muscles before he slid his first finger into d'Artagnan hole. d'Artagnan gasped tensing against the restraints as his hips rocked forward and backwards as Porthos added another two fingers into him, easily stretching him open.

Athos settled himself in a seated position, his back propped up against the mound of pillows as he worked the lube over his erection having ditched his shorts. He watched as d'Artagnan bowed over Aramis' head as Porthos' large fingers opened him up and Aramis worked his mouth over d'Artagnan cock.

"We've got you d'Artagnan, just let go." Porthos whispered in d'Artagnan's ear and watched as he relaxed in the cuffs holding his arms behind his back. Aramis moved out of the way and kept an eye on d'Artagnan's ankle as Porthos easily lifted d'Artagnan up and positioned him over Athos, his open hole hovering over Athos' cock.

Athos gripped d'Artagnan's hips and helped lower d'Artagnan onto his cock, they both groaned loudly as Athos entered him for the first time. d'Artagnan clenched and unclenched his fists in his cuffs as he adjusted to having Athos inside of him, it was different than Aramis but he found himself loving the way Athos felt inside of him and he slowly started to roll his hips getting groans from both of them.

d'Artagnan let his head drop back against his shoulder blades, mouth slack in pleasure as he rotated his hips against Athos, feeling him shift inside of him make the sub groan softly.

Athos ran his hand down d'Artagnan's rippling stomach while his other hand smoothed down d'Artagnan's right arm to tug lightly at the wrist cuffs that were keeping his arms behind his back making d'Artagnan arch his back.

"You're doing so well darling." Aramis cooed as he stroked d'Artagnan's hair soothingly. Porthos hummed his agreement as he rested a large palm on the swell of d'Artagnan's ass letting his eyes flicker to the wrapped up tattoo resting on d'Artagnan's right ankle.

"Color?" Athos asked, letting his hands rest on d'Artagnan's hips.

"Green Sir." d'Artagnan breathed out as he used his thigh muscles to lift himself up before dropping back down onto Athos' cock taking him deeper.

"Is faster okay then?" Athos asked calmly.

"Oh yes Sir." d'Artagnan panted out, eyes finding Athos' both of their need shining through in their eye contact. Athos flashed him a smirk as he planted his feet on the bed and started to thrust his hips upwards making d'Artagnan groan at the sudden move. d'Artagnan ground his hips down before he set a rhythm of bouncing up and down on Athos helped by the man's hands on his hips.

Aramis tangled his fingers in d'Artagnan's hair, tugging his head back making the younger man moan before Aramis captured his lips. Porthos took care in running his hands over d'Artagnan's body making sure the man knew he was still there and to make sure he didn't put any unneeded stress on his new tattoo.

d'Artagnan felt himself starting to slip away again, the feeling of his lovers overwhelming his already sensitive nerves. He felt a heat well up in his gut and he let out a loud cry, body shaking as he came hard against his stomach completely untouched. He felt a broad chest behind his back as he felt Athos grow larger inside of him as he tightly clenched down his lover's cock. Athos's fingers dug into his hips as he let out his cry of pleasure and d'Artagnan felt a new sense of warmth filling him and he let his dazed eyes flutter closed as he and Athos rode out of the last waves of their orgasms.

Athos managed to pull himself up so he was chest to chest with d'Artagnan who was back in his subspace to unlock the cuffs from around the younger man's wrists. Porthos helped by rubbing his limbs to keep circulation going so d'Artagnan wouldn't be hurt when the blood came rushing back. Aramis helped ease d'Artagnan off of Athos' spent cock before Athos held his arms out in a silent, tired gesture of wanting to cuddle with d'Artagnan.

Porthos chuckled softly as he settled the out of it d'Artagnan into Athos' arms watching as the older man all but curled around the younger man pressing kisses all over his face while whispering soothing words. d'Artagnan snuggled into the warm embrace almost out of reflex, seeking out heat and comfort while in his headspace.

"Come here you." Porthos tugged Aramis towards him with a smirk on his lips. Aramis gladly went over to be taken into Porthos' large arms to be kissed senseless.

"Hi." Aramis breathed out when their kiss broke while Porthos' fingers found his hole before they easily sunk in.

"Athos and I got bored while you and the pup were out." Aramis bit at Porthos' earlobe.

"Of course you did." Porthos said fondly as he stretched his three fingers wide inside of Aramis making the man keen at the feeling. Aramis clung to Porthos' shoulders for a bit while Porthos fingered him in preparation.

Porthos abruptly removed his fingers from Aramis and playfully shoved th other man onto his back, Aramis spread his legs wide as d'Artagnan tugged him up so he was resting on his chest.

Athos laid his hand on Aramis' stomach while d'Artagnan's fingers raked through his curls, still hazy in his subspace but aware enough to know what was going on now. Porthos stared at his lovers with hooded eyes as he slicked his girth up. Porthos then draped Aramis' strong legs around his waist and slowly slid into Aramis' body.

Porthos tightened his hold on Aramis' hips groaning low at the tight heat that surrounded his cock. Aramis arched his back as he let out groans of pleasure unashamed as he locked his ankles behind Porthos' back already grinding his hips down, telling Porthos to fuck him. Porthos gave Aramis a wolfish grin and started to pound into his lover, loving the noises he could wring from the curly haired man. Athos and d'Artagnan kissed lazily over Aramis' head while the man between them gripped their thighs for dear life as Porthos fucked him roughly just the way he knew that Aramis liked.

Athos moved his hand down Aramis' stomach to grip his weeping erection and stroked him in time to the thrusts Porthos was giving him. Aramis let out a sharp cry as his eyes rolled up into his head as he came against Athos hand when Porthos nailed his prostate dead on and d'Artagnan's free hand found his nipple ring, tugging on it lightly.

Aramis clenched down hard on Porthos' cock, spurring Porthos into his own orgasm. Porthos leaned down to kiss Aramis' open mouth as his hips stuttered through the waves of bliss covering his senses. Aramis sighed into the kiss as he started to float deeper than he had since d'Artagnan joined them.

Porthos eased himself out of Aramis, smirking at the trail of cum that followed his flaccid cock out of Aramis' hole. He grabbed a cloth and wiped the two of them up before d'Artagnan pulled Aramis fully into his arms, hugging him and kissing his cheeks and forehead whispering reassuring words while Athos nuzzled d'Artagnan's hair hand on Aramis' chest.

Porthos smiled at how d'Artagnan took charge in caring for Aramis while he was in his own subspace. Porthos placed himself on the other side of Aramis and spread his long arm across his three lovers so he was touching each of them in some way before he buried his face against Aramis' hair breathing in the scent of his lovers and the musky smell of sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edge of Desire**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Their month long vacation in Spain has begun and they take the time to discover each and every part of each other.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: Collar, tattoo's, subspace, aftercare, anal fingering, anal sex, butt plug/training, dancing/clubbing, blindfold, shibari (rope bondage), photography**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Three**

"So are we able to see your tattoo now?" Athos asked from where he was lounging on one of the lounge chairs out on the deck under the sun.

"It should be healed by now." d'Artagnan peered up at Porthos as he was lying with head on the man's lap from where they were stretched out on one of the couches under a large patio umbrella.

"It should be, is it time for the great unveiling?" Porthos looked up from his book that he had been reading, hand absently petting d'Artagnan's hair.

"I think so, where's 'Mis?" d'Artagnan asked trying to see where the fourth of their group disappeared to.

"Right here darling, miss me?" Aramis teased as he walked out onto the deck, tucking his phone into his low-rise jean shorts.

"I want to show you my tattoo now." d'Artagnan said wiggling his right ankle.

"Finally." Aramis grinned as Athos came closer so the two were kneeling by the couch, eyes stuck on the wrap around d'Artagnan's ankle.

"Why do you look like you're going to kiss it?" d'Artagnan raised an eyebrow.

"If we love it we will." Athos said seriously making d'Artagnan roll his eyes as he took the wrap off to show the beautiful band and key that was going to be forever on his skin. He smiled, it was just as beautiful as the drawing Elodie showed him and it just seemed right on his ankle.

"Mi Amore." Aramis breathed out as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the middle of the padlock.

"So you like it?" d'Artagnan fidgeted until Porthos placed his fingers on the collar calming him down. He had taken to wearing his collar when they were around the villa, minus when he was tanning not wanting to have to explain that tan line when they got back.

"I love it darling." Aramis moved so he could kiss d'Artagnan while Athos just stared at the tattoo before gently tracing the lines with his fingers like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Athos?" d'Artagnan asked hopefully, it was hard to tell what the stoic man was thinking. He wasn't swearing in outrage yet so d'Artagnan was taking that as a good sign.

"I'm taking d'Artagnan for the afternoon." Athos announced as he stood up quickly, pulling d'Artagnan up into his arms. d'Artagnan yelped as he grabbed at Athos neck as the man walked into the house.

"Have fun! Call if you need us!" Aramis called after the two leaving d'Artagnan sputtering and he could only hold onto Athos tighter.

"If you hate the tattoo that much you could have just said." d'Artagnan said as he was tossed down onto the bed, bouncing a bit.

"Hate it? d'Artagnan I love it." Athos raised an eyebrow at d'Artagnan who blushed, as he understood why Athos had taken him.

"Oh…So Sir what do you plan on doing with me then?" d'Artagnan not so subtly parted his legs as he propped himself up onto his elbows to give the man a seductive look.

"I want to put you on display and worship every inch of you." Athos said bluntly and d'Artagnan swallowed hard as his cock made its interest known in his shorts.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan licked his lips as Athos turned back to face him, holding a cord of maroon rope in his hands.

"Strip and kneel in the middle of the bed. Remember if it gets to be too much tell me." Athos ordered, voice soft as he reminded d'Artagnan that he had the control of how far this was going to go.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan gave Athos a smile as he wiggled out of his shorts before pulling himself up onto his knees automatically crossing his wrists behind his back.

"I don't want to go too intense for our first time, how does chest and arms sound to you love?" Athos asked stepping closer to tilt d'Artagnan's head back to look him in the eyes.

"Green Sir." d'Artagnan breathed out, heart beating quicker in his chest as Athos let the ends of the rope brush against his skin. It was soft and d'Artagnan couldn't wait to feel it tight against his skin.

"Remember to tell me if it's too tight or not tight enough, I want you to be comfortable." Athos pecked d'Artagnan's lips chastely before getting to work.

d'Artagnan let himself relax as Athos turned his upper chest and arms into a work of art, he knew that Athos would do beautiful work and he wondered if he could get Athos to take a photo so he could see it.

"How does that feel?" Athos asked running his fingers over the rope that was knotted around his upper arms, chest and keeping his arms folded behind his back.

"Green Sir." d'Artagnan closed his eyes feeling the fabric of the rope shift against his skin in a way that had his cock harden further.

"I want to put a blindfold on you, may I do that d'Artagnan?" Athos asked while making sure the knots were in place and the few strands of rope that he simply had to tug for the knots to fall apart in case d'Artagnan safe worded out.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan's breathing hitched at the thought.

"Easy." Athos murmured lovingly as he tied a maroon silk tie around d'Artagnan's eyes securely.

"Green Sir." d'Artagnan let himself relax completely, knowing he was safe with Athos. This wasn't Jacques, this was one of the Dom's he loved completely and trusted even more.

"God, you look. I can't even describe what you look like right now. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life." Athos said in awe as he circled the bed slowly taking in every inch of d'Artagnan's skin that was bound and unbound with his rope.

"Could you take a photo Sir? I want to see…" d'Artagnan trailed off unsure all of a sudden. A gentle hand tipped his head back by his chin and d'Artagnan let out a breath as the hand trailing down his neck to rest on the lengths of rope that were crossing his chest.

"That's an excellent idea love, the others will appreciate it as well I'm sure." Athos praised pressing a soft kiss to d'Artagnan's lips who kissed back just as softly. Athos stepped back, one hand on d'Artagnan's right knee so the younger man knew Athos was still there. He pulled a camera out of the bedside drawer; it was Aramis' who liked to use it for their more 'naughty' moments.

"I'm right here love." Athos promised as he eased off the bed to get a better advantage for the photo.

"I can't wait to have you covered in rope, on display for all of us." Athos mused in a soothing voice as he took a few photos from a few different angles.

"What would you do to me Sir?" d'Artagnan wet his lips focusing on Athos' voice feeling things slip away.

"I would do a full rope harness, attach your thighs to your waist and your arms stretched over your head while you kneeled in the middle of the living room bathed in sunlight. You would be the most beautiful thing any of us would ever see and then we would take you apart with our hands, mouths and cocks until you're begging for more." Athos explained in a husky voice as he placed the camera down to shed his clothes.

"Oh god." d'Artagnan breathed out as his body trembled at the image Athos was painting and he could feel his pre-cum starting to drip down the sides of his erection as he got more turned on with each word Athos spoke.

"That's for another day, right now I wanted to run something past you." Athos stroked his cock as he stepped closer to d'Artagnan watching the younger man shake with need in his ropes.

"Sir?" d'Artagnan's voice was low with need now.

"I noticed you watching Porthos take Aramis last night. I know you want him next, but I can see that you're scared. He's not a small man and it took Aramis a while before he could take him like he did last night." Athos stroked his free hand through d'Artagnan's long hair tugging the strands slightly making d'Artagnan whimper softly.

"I can help you just like I helped Aramis." Athos offered up.

"How did you help him Sir?" d'Artagnan asked curiously, breath hitching when Athos' hand curled around his cock giving it a slow pump.

"We trained his hole, kept plugs inside of himself all the time, working his way up to the largest one and then he had no problem taking Porthos." Athos explained as he cupped d'Artagnan's balls before sliding backwards to trace his rim.

"Do you want me to train you to take Porthos' cock love?"

"Ooohh." d'Artagnan breathed out as two of Athos' fingers sunk into his hole, still open from the fingering Porthos gave him in the shower that morning.

"What do you say love?" Athos nipped at d'Artagnan's ear before licking the shell of it.

"Please train me Sir." d'Artagnan asked, head feeling hazy now.

"Good boy." Athos kissed d'Artagnan again before he moved over to bring over a decent size butt plug, one he knew that was smaller or the same size as him and Aramis so he knew that d'Artagnan would be able to take it with little trouble.

"Can you drop forward for me love?" Athos placed his hand on d'Artagnan's back and chest helping d'Artagnan as he shifted forward so his forehead was pressed against the soft sheets as he shifted his knees apart to present his ass better.

"Just like that love." Athos praised sliding his hand down to grope d'Artagnan's ass before he settled behind d'Artagnan while lubing the plug up.

"Just breath love and relax for me." Athos rubbed his lower back as he eased the tip of the plug into d'Artagnan and waited until d'Artagnan pushed back against the plug, Athos smiled as he sunk the plug in completely making d'Artagnan cry out at suddenly being filled. Athos grabbed the camera and took a photo of d'Artagnan like this feeling his cock throb with need.

"How does that feel d'Artagnan?" Athos asked tracing d'Artagnan's rim that was stretched wide by the plug, he watched as d'Artagnan wiggled his hips a bit, another groan slipping from his lips.

"G-Good Sir." d'Artagnan was panting now.

"Just let me or Aramis know if it gets to be too much." Athos instructed and d'Artagnan nodded letting out another soft groan as the plug shifted inside of him.

Athos couldn't stop his hand from jerking himself off to the sight of d'Artagnan before him; he dropped back his head letting out a groan of his own. He shuffled forward and rubbed his cock between d'Artagnan's ass cheeks making both of them groan as Athos rocked his hips sliding between d'Artagnan's ass cheeks pressing the plug deeper into the younger man.

d'Artagnan shifted his knees further apart and clenched his ass cheeks the best he could with the base of the plug pressing against his skin. Athos groaned and his cock slide faster, the pre-cum slicking d'Artagnan's skin making the slide easier. Athos reached around with his free hand and started to jerk d'Artagnan off in time with his own jerks of his hips.

Athos felt his orgasm wash over him and his cock ejected ropes of cum over d'Artagnan's ass and lower back. d'Artagnan arched into the ropes as his own cock throbbed in Athos' grasp and with a loud long groan he came in the tight circle Athos' hand made around his cock. Athos wiped his hand on the sheet as he straightened back up; he took one last photo making sure to get his cock still between d'Artagnan's cum covered ass in the shot, he just knew his lovers would like it.

"You've done so well for me d'Artagnan, you look so perfect like this. I wish I could keep you bound like this all the time." Athos spoke softly as he helped d'Artagnan back up onto his knees before he tugged the strand of rope and the knots fell apart.

The rope slid down d'Artagnan's body and d'Artagnan sighed as Athos rubbed his limbs gently kissing the skin that had been bound prior. Athos pulled d'Artagnan into his arms, d'Artagnan let out a small whine as the plug shifted inside of him again but he let himself be manhandled into a cuddling position at the head of the bed being securely held by Athos arms.

"You did so well for me d'Artagnan, so well you took to it beautifully just like I knew you would." Athos praised d'Artagnan, kissing him squarely on the lips after every other word making d'Artagnan smile up at him hazily, a sure sign that d'Artagnan was settled in his subspace.

Athos ran his fingertips over the marks that were slowly appearing on d'Artagnan's skin and he felt a wave of possessiveness surge over him and he just held d'Artagnan tighter and nuzzled against his long hair pleased to stay there for as long as he could.

~~/~~

"Ara-mis, is this ahh, really ngh necessary?" d'Artagnan groaned out as the plug shifted inside him as Aramis worked leather straps around his hips to keep the plug securely inside of him.

"Trust me, you do not want the plug to move when your dancing, it's not fun." Aramis patted d'Artagnan's ass once he finished surveying his handy work with a nod to himself.

"Speaking from experience are we?" d'Artagnan teased as he eased himself into a standing position inside the large walk in closet that the two were in.

"Do you even need to ask?" Aramis raised an eyebrow before pulling out a pair of tight black jeans tossing them at d'Artagnan who wiggled into them, gasping a bit when the fabric went over the harness and plug. Aramis patted his back knowing what d'Artagnan was feeling right now as he handed the younger man a white short sleeved shirt and d'Artagnan slipped on a black leather zippered jacket on top of it. He spun a bit for Aramis to approve of, sighing in relief when he got a kiss of approval from his Dom when Aramis spotted his collar around his neck. d'Artagnan choose to wear it to the club Aramis was taking them to, it wouldn't even get a second look and d'Artagnan wanted a trial run at wearing it outside of the villa.

"You're lucky I want to go dancing otherwise I would be having you right here." Aramis smirked at d'Artagnan who stilled blushed when his lovers said things like that.

Aramis licked his lips at d'Artagnan who laughed and hip bumped Aramis over to his side of the closet. Aramis hummed as he shimmed into a pair of grey jeans before buttoning up a black dress shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows before he loosely tied a grey tie around his neck.

"Are you sure we have to go out?" d'Artagnan swallowed hard at the sight of Aramis as he raked his hands through his curls to mess them up stylishly.

"I'm sure, don't worry we'll have our fun." Aramis winked as he sauntered out of the closet. d'Artagnan grumbled as he walked out willing his slightly boner to fade away, its like since he got to the villa he's been horny all the time. He's not complaining he just hopes that when they leave Spain his horniness lowers otherwise he'll be getting intimate with toys and his right hand again.

"We're off boys, try not to have too much fun without us." Aramis pressed quick kisses to Porthos and Athos where they were curled up together a movie playing on the television.

"Likewise babe." Porthos pulled d'Artagnan down for a kiss after while Athos purposely groped his ass with a knowing smile when d'Artagnan swallowed back a groan before following Aramis out to the garage.

"No promises!" Aramis called over his shoulder winking at them.

~~/~~

The club was full of sweating, gyrating bodies and everything smelt like booze and sex. d'Artagnan stuck by Aramis leaning into his Dom when the older man wrapped his arm around his waist and shoved his left hand into d'Artagnan's back jean pocket securing him to his side. Aramis pressed a kiss to the side of d'Artagnan's head before pulling d'Artagnan onto the crowd of dancer, tugging him against his body snugly.

d'Artagnan dropped his arms around Aramis' neck pulling their faces close while Aramis' hands settled on his ass cheeks, every so often applying pressure to where the harness was keeping the plug inside of him. They grinded their bodies against each other in a sensual way that worked with the beats of the loud club music, it was like the other dancers all faded away while their bodies pressed close.

d'Artagnan wasn't sure how many songs had passed before Aramis tugged him off the dance floor by the belt loops of his jeans and over to the bar where his arm settled around his waist again as he ordered them drinks. d'Artagnan wiped his face off with the front of his hand noting that both of them were already covered in a sheen of sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Good idea right?" Aramis shouted over the music beaming at d'Artagnan looking very much in his element.

"The best!" d'Artagnan called back, a beaming smile on his lips. He was actually having so much fun; it had been years since he had danced like that, more since he danced with someone he really liked.

"Excuse me!" An employee approached the two, staring at d'Artagnan with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" d'Artagnan called back over the loud, pulsing music.

"Would you like to dance up in the cage?" She pointed at an empty cage up by the stage where the DJ was located, another cage already having another club go-er in it. d'Artagnan looked at Aramis who gave him a bright grin and thumbs up.

"Okay, sure!" d'Artagnan agreed and followed the woman up onto the stage and stepped into the cage, repressing the last time he had been in a cage and focused on the new track of music as the cage latched behind him. He almost laughed as Rihanna's 'S&M' blared through the speakers; he gripped the bars of the cage and swung his hips low getting a cheer from the crowd. He found Aramis at the bar; phone pointed towards him recording him to show the other's no doubt. d'Artagnan threw his head back, hair flying out around him as he licked his lips and started to dance the best he could singing along to the song.

'Athos and Porthos are going to kick them selves for not coming with us.' Aramis thought to him self as he kept his hand steady as d'Artagnan slid his hands over his body in a seductive fashion that had the others going wild over his moves and good looks. d'Artagnan whipped his hair around, rolling his body and grinding his pelvis making Aramis very aware of how he was hardening in his pants. d'Artagnan looked like sin personified as the flashing beams of lights caught the metal on his collar and Aramis smirked knowing that d'Artagnan belonged to him, Athos and Aramis.

"Sir! Would you like to join your lover in the cage?" The same woman came back as the song faded into Chris Crocker's song 'I Want Your Bite'.

"Yes! Could you please record this?" He asked her and she nodded her agreement smiling pleased that she had managed to snag two attractive men to dance in the cage.

Aramis climbed into the cage as the woman stood off to the side to record it, a smile still on her lips. Aramis tugged d'Artagnan close to his body by his belt loops. d'Artagnan grinned at his lover and ground against him, their foreheads pressed against each other getting cheers from the crowd. d'Artagnan grinded against his Dom for a moment before getting spun around and Aramis plastered himself against his back, hands low on his hips holding him in place. d'Artagnan stretched his arms up and locked his hands behind Aramis' neck, tilting his head to the side groaning when Aramis bit down on his neck during the final chorus of the song getting a louder cheer from the watching crowd.

"Tease." d'Artagnan shouted over the music pressing his behind against Aramis, making them both groan. d'Artagnan because the action made the plug go deeper inside of him while Aramis was getting turned on because d'Artagnan's ass was firm and he could remember what it felt to be inside of their sub.

"You were one first." Aramis said into d'Artagnan's ear as the song ended and the crowd cheered making the two give a bow before the woman let them out of the cage, she handed Aramis the phone back with a knowing smile.

d'Artagnan arched an eyebrow as Aramis cackled as they settled at the bar, getting their drinks while he tapped at the screen. He turned the screen around to show d'Artagnan he had sent two videos of them dancing in the cage to Athos and Porthos, d'Artagnan let out a laugh knowing what Aramis was aiming for before he was tugged into a kiss. He couldn't wait to see what Athos and Porthos were going to do, to get even with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edge of Desire**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Their month long vacation in Spain has begun and they take the time to discover each and every part of each other.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: Collar, subspace, aftercare, anal fingering, anal sex, butt plug, cock ring, blindfold, oral, sex toys, dirty talk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Four**

"It looked like you two had fun last night." Athos spoke up as Aramis and d'Artagnan stumbled out for breakfast the next day, not as hung over as they expected to be.

"You got the video's then." Aramis grinned at Athos, kissing his cheek as he gratefully took a plate from Porthos who swatted his ass playfully. d'Artagnan slid under the offered arm from Athos, settling on the older man's lap all too willing to be hand fed that morning, Aramis had put a larger size plug in him last night after they got back from dancing.

"You do know we have plans for the two of you this afternoon right?" Porthos asked in a low voice that made d'Artagnan squirm on Athos' lap.

"I was counting on it." Aramis smirked noticing how d'Artagnan fidgeted only to be held still by Athos' strong forearm.

"After eating." Porthos said firmly rubbing the back of d'Artagnan's neck as he passed him on the way to his own seat. Aramis propped his feet up onto Porthos lap, grinning when Porthos gripped his ankles, rubbing his thumb against the bone while the four tucked into their breakfast made to perfection as things usually where when Porthos made food for them.

"Do you trust us?" Porthos asked approaching the two after the food was finished and dishes done.

"Do you even need to ask?" Aramis raised an eyebrow looking offended.

"Yes of course I do." d'Artagnan answered at the same time as Aramis.

"Then just let us take care of you." Athos stepped forward, holding two black silk blindfolds in his hands. Aramis tensed for a moment but saw how d'Artagnan relaxed almost right away before he relaxed knowing that if d'Artagnan can handle being blindfolded then Aramis knew he could as well.

d'Artagnan stepped forward and let out a soft sigh as Athos tied the blindfold over d'Artagnan's eyes, hands gentle and strong. He placed his hand on d'Artagnan's neck while Porthos did the same thing for Aramis who was slowly relaxing under Porthos' touches.

Athos and Porthos methodically stripped their lovers naked before together they put d'Artagnan's collar around his neck, they never collared Aramis like this because he never wanted it but seeing their collar on d'Artagnan made their bodies heat up with love and passion.

"Just hold onto us, we won't let you fall." Porthos promised as he and Athos led d'Artagnan and Aramis down the hallway to their bedroom. Both of their blindfolded lovers shivering with need and cocks leaking they were settled the two onto soft pillows, d'Artagnan kneeling and Aramis cross-legged. Aramis reached out and wrapped his hand around d'Artagnan's wrist so they both were grounded while listening to the sounds of Athos and Porthos moving around their bedroom.

A gentle hand cupped d'Artagnan's cheek making him exhale loudly as he was pull up so he was standing, Aramis' hand having slipped away so d'Artagnan focused on the hand on his cheek. He had a feeling it was Porthos' just from the size alone. A familiar pressure wrapped around his cock and d'Artagnan knew he had just got a cock ring attached and his Dom's were in complete control now. Athos' hands roamed over d'Artagnan's thighs before they circled back around to press at the base of the plug inside of him earning a whimper and shift of hips. Suddenly Athos' hands slipped away but Porthos' lips were covering d'Artagnan's, drawing him into an embrace. Porthos' fingers were kneading at d'Artagnan's ass in a very distracting way. d'Artagnan could feel fabric against his naked skin letting him know his Dom was fully dressed still, even if he could feel the outline of his erection against his hip.

Aramis had the same thing happen to his cock before he was tugged down onto Athos' lap, Athos' erection rubbing at his hole teasingly. From their position and the way Athos' pant clad knees were holding Aramis' legs wide apart Aramis knew he was sitting backwards on Athos' lap. Athos wrapped an arm around Aramis' waist and pulled Aramis down onto his cock, entering him with practiced ease.

Aramis groaned out and let his head fall back against Athos' shoulders while his hands flew out to grab at anything he could to get his balance as he breathed through the adjustment period of having Athos inside of him. Athos' breathing was loud in his ear but Aramis could tell Athos was doing his best to hold it together for both of them.

Aramis gasped as something touched around the area where Athos' cock was inside of him. If he weren't blindfolded he would see that Porthos had d'Artagnan on his hands and knees by their feet, mouth closed around the stretch of Aramis' rim and the parts of Athos' cock that wasn't inside of Aramis. Porthos was guiding d'Artagnan by gripping his hair in just the right way that he knew d'Artagnan liked.

d'Artagnan groaned and it thrummed through the other two men to groan and Athos jerked himself up into Aramis making Aramis groan wantonly. Porthos pulled d'Artagnan back enough to watch the sight of Athos fucking up into Aramis while d'Artagnan's face was right there, but unable to see the sight in front of him.

Porthos took pity on d'Artagnan and pulled his hair a bit to make d'Artagnan move back so he was kneeling instead of on his hands and knees. Porthos traced d'Artagnan's face lovingly, thumb rubbing across d'Artagnan's bottom lip watching aroused when d'Artagnan sucked his thumb into his mouth to lick at it. Porthos smiled at the action before he used his hand to cup d'Artagnan's chin, thumb popping out of d'Artagnan's mouth. Porthos pulled d'Artagnan to his feet and ran his hand up and down d'Artagnan's bound cock making the lean man to groan and clutch blindly at the front of Porthos' shirt, hips bucking up into Porthos' grasp while Porthos trailed his free hand to press at the plug inside of him.

Porthos gripped the base of the plug and slowly tugged it out making d'Artagnan whimper and shudder against Porthos' larger form. Porthos pushed the plug back in before pulling it out, slowly speeding the movements up making d'Artagnan groan and arch against him. His fingers clenching around the fabric more while his hips pressed against Porthos' hand that had gone still so he allowed d'Artagnan to fuck his hand the way he wanted.

Athos had his hands on Aramis' hips now as he leaned up to bite and suck at Aramis' neck and shoulders while he helped his blindfolded lover ride him, going at whatever pace Aramis set as he was the one who was backwards with no eyesight. Aramis was arching his toned body in a way only a yoga practicer could pull off as he bounced up and down on Athos' cock.

Athos peered over Aramis' shoulder to see Porthos having d'Artagnan bent over the side of the bed now, fucking the plug in and out of the man who was now a mess of groaning and begging. Porthos looked up having sensed Athos staring at him and raised an eyebrow Meanwhile neither of the men were slowing in their movements and efforts in taking their lovers apart at the seams.

Porthos nodded once understanding what Athos was asking him about before he moved so he was behind d'Artagnan completely. He left the plug deep inside of d'Artagnan before pulling his own cock out before sliding it between d'Artagnan's thighs while pressing them together. d'Artagnan groaned and clenched his thighs harder for his lover's benefit but enjoyed the way Porthos' cock rubbed against the underside of his own.

Meanwhile Athos reached around and undid the strap on Aramis' cock ring and jerked his hand up and down the weeping erection in time with his own thrusts up into Aramis. Aramis cried out, body arching and trembling as he came almost instantly with Athos' cock inside of him and his hand around his cock.

Aramis slumped back against Athos who was still jerking himself up into Aramis tightening hole. He pulled the blindfolded man into a kiss that was instantly responded to rather happily. Athos groaned into Aramis' mouth as he came inside of the curly haired man, hips stuttering through his orgasm.

Porthos didn't take long to climax as well, his cum staining d'Artagnan's cock and thighs, the action making d'Artagnan groan and buck his hips against the edge of the bed, trying to get some relief for his aching cock. Seeing this, Porthos reached around to release the cock ring to watch as d'Artagnan let out a cry back arching violently as he came without needing to be touched as the plug shifted inside of him against his prostate. Porthos draped his body over d'Artagnan's back, stroking his hair and kissing the back of his neck and shoulders.

Porthos eased d'Artagnan onto the bed next to where Athos was lying down Aramis, both in their own headspaces with their blindfolds still tied around their eyes.

After cleaning the four of them selves up, Athos settled down by Aramis' side and Porthos pulled d'Artagnan against his chest and the four kept in contact with each other while d'Artagnan and Aramis slowly came back.

"Porthos? Athos? Aramis?" d'Artagnan was the first to speak mostly coherently.

"Right here, do you want me to take your blindfold off?" Porthos asked lacing their fingers together.

"Mm, yes Sir." d'Artagnan hummed and Porthos gently removed the fabric watching as d'Artagnan let his eyes slowly open.

"Hi." d'Artagnan smiled hazily up at Porthos who just leaned down and kissed him soundly while Athos was doing the same thing with Aramis who was the one who tugged Athos down into an open mouth kiss.

"I knew you liked those video's." Aramis said smugly making d'Artagnan giggle as he buried his head against Porthos' chest feeling the vibrations when Porthos laughed fondly at Aramis who yelped when Athos pinched his thigh with an fond, loving, exasperated expression on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Final

**Edge of Desire**

 **The Musketeers**

 **Their month long vacation in Spain has begun and they take the time to discover each and every part of each other.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: Collars, subspace, aftercare, kneeling, shibari, voyeurism, exhibitionism, anal fingering, anal sex, butt plug, blindfold, oral, come marking**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Five**

"Are you sure this is okay?" d'Artagnan tugged at his collar nervously, it was very exposed thanks to the V-neck t-shirt he was wearing, paired with dark denim shorts (a larger plug inside of him today).

"We would have told you if it wasn't." Aramis called out from the kitchen where he was lending Porthos a hand in making lunch for the group.

"You know Sylvie and Elodie now love. They would never judge you, they know you are our sub and if anyone is going to be judged today it's going to be us." Athos smoothed his hand down d'Artagnan's back as he pressed a kiss to his sub's cheek in a soothing way.

"Okay, okay. It's just lunch, what could possibly go wrong." d'Artagnan leaned against Athos almost instantly, relaxing in the strong presence of his Dom.

"Atta boy." Porthos chuckled from the kitchen making d'Artagnan blush lightly.

"I want to run something pass you d'Artagnan." Athos led d'Artagnan over so they could settle on the couch, d'Artagnan leaning against Athos who was playing with his long hair that was loose around his face.

"What is it?" d'Artagnan asked his stomach suddenly twisting and he had no idea where this was going.

"We were talking about what was going to happen when we got back, about what happened to the Gascon Gun and you living with us full time." Athos started and d'Artagnan clenched his hands into fists trying to keep him self from fidgeting and gnawing on his bottom lip in worry.

"Okay…" He said softly, his heartbeat quickening.

"We know you wanted to keep the Gascon Gun alive in your father's honour, but we want to know what you truly want. If you want to re-open the shop then we will be behind you 100%, but if you choose not to do this then we will be right beside you." Athos said petting d'Artagnan's hair in a soothing manner that the older man knew d'Artagnan liked.

"…If I choose not to re-open the shop?" d'Artagnan ventured in a quiet voice.

"Then we will still be right here beside you." Athos promised sincerely and d'Artagnan smiled hearing the truth ringing in his voice.

"Constance joked about me being your kept boy. I know she was joking, but it's starting to feel like it now." d'Artagnan admitted, letting his fingers toy with the frayed hem of his cut off shorts.

"Would that be such a bad thing? I did offer Aramis and Porthos the same option, but they made up their own minds." Athos prompted, the idea having crossed his mind numerous times when d'Artagnan had first joined their relationship officially.

"I know your stupid rich 'Thos, but I don't want to be dependent on you. I still want to be me, if that makes sense…" d'Artagnan stated in a quiet, but firm voice having noticed that Aramis and Porthos had wandered in and where pressed against each other as they watched d'Artagnan and Athos curled up on the couch.

"That's all we want you to be love." Athos dropped a kiss on d'Artagnan forehead making him flush at the simple, yet adoring gesture.

"I was thinking, Constance and Anne have been annoying me to come by and bake up my world famous cookies… Maybe I could work something out with them?" d'Artagnan offered up, having had toyed with the idea of working with Constance and Anne in the café itself instead of helping out with paper work and all the things that went hand in hand with running a business.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Aramis grinned, having had some of the cookies d'Artagnan was speaking of and they were almost on par with Porthos' orgasm worthy food.

"As long as you try any new recipes out on us first." Porthos agreed as he leaned down to peck d'Artagnan on the lips while Athos nuzzled d'Artagnan's neck in his silent agreement.

"Deal." d'Artagnan smiled and the doorbell rang signaling that Sylvie and Elodie have arrived.

"I've got it." Aramis twirled out of Porthos' grasp to open the door for the two ladies while Athos helped d'Artagnan to his feet dragging him into a heated kiss. His hand cupping the leather collar around d'Artagnan's neck, trying to ground him knowing d'Artagnan was feeling nervous about this dinner. He felt d'Artagnan relax under the touch and the kiss and mentally smiled knowing he had succeeded in his mission.

"Oh he's just as cute as I remember." Elodie squealed as the trio entered the living room just as Athos broke the kiss with d'Artagnan, leaving their sub blushing brightly and slightly breathless.

"Well, well if it isn't Athos. How long has it been?" Sylvie grinned as she approached Athos for a hug while Elodie embraced d'Artagnan in a tight hug, babbling as her sky blue sundress swirled around her knees. Her tattoo exposed and seemed to be glowing brightly under the Spanish sun that was filling the room.

"Sylvie." Athos allowed the hug from the dark skinned woman, taking care not to disturb her carefully styled up-do and split open back shirt.

"You look very well Athos, happy is a good look on you." Sylvie patted Athos' cheek lovingly before the two of them turned their attention to d'Artagnan and Elodie. The latter having pulled d'Artagnan down onto the couch and was chatting away and inspecting d'Artagnan's tattoo both looking content while Aramis leaned over the back of the couch adding his two cents in every so often. He was mainly staring down at d'Artagnan with open love and adoration while Porthos hummed as he moved around in the kitchen.

"d'Artagnan is a good look on all of you." Sylvie commented as Athos handed her a glass of wine, one of his own already at his lips.

"He was the missing piece we didn't know we needed." Athos smiled behind the rim of his wine glass.

"I can see that, it was like when I finally get together with my beautiful flower." Sylvie said fondly thinking back to when Aramis finally got her and Elodie to sit down on a date.

"Have you been keeping up with your skills?" Sylvie asked curiously watching as d'Artagnan allowed Aramis to feed him a grape from a nearby bowl they had placed out prior to the ladies arrival, Elodie smiling brightly at the cute interaction.

"Of course, d'Artagnan is into our scene as well. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in rope." Athos admitted in a quiet voice and Sylvie hummed into her wine, eyes taking in d'Artagnan with new interest.

"I would normally feel offended, but in this case I see where you are coming from." Sylvie agreed.

"Food's ready!" Porthos called out from the kitchen. Aramis held his arms out to the two sub's who took the offered limbs and were escorted into the dining room while Athos and Sylvie followed steps behind.

Porthos has set up quite the spread and he even had candles lit. He had enough chairs pulled out for them all, but a few pillows had been placed by some of the chairs. d'Artagnan noticed the pillows and turned to Porthos with a questioning look.

"Remember this is a safe place, there is no pressure but if either of you want to kneel then you are allowed to." Porthos spoke up, speaking all of the Dom's minds as they had agreed to this idea prior to the lunch.

"Thank you." Elodie sank down onto a pillow by the chair Sylvie had selected for herself.

d'Artagnan bit his lower lip, but slowly lowered himself onto a pillow that was between Aramis and Porthos. He sat stiffly at first before Porthos dropped his large hand on the back of d'Artagnan's neck, rubbing at the collar and skin around it. d'Artagnan relaxed slightly before relaxing completely when Aramis' fingers threaded between the strands of his hair in the way he liked it. He let his body slump to the side and he rested his cheek against Porthos' thigh, a soft sigh escaping his lips with his eyes closing.

He felt food being pressed against his lips; he automatically parted them and slowly chewed on the delicious food that he was being fed. He felt himself slowly loosing track of time as he was being fed. He heard the soft murmuring of words over his head, but he knew that it was all right if he let himself go. So that was what he did, he focused on the taste of the food and the presences of his Dom's surrounding him like a warm blanket.

"He's under." Porthos said softly, finishing feeding d'Artagnan his share of food.

"I think my flower fell asleep actually." Sylvie chuckled as she stroked her lover's hair lovingly before looking over to where d'Artagnan was floating in his subspace.

"He's beautiful in his subspace just like he was when he was getting tattooed." Sylvie complimented d'Artagnan, making Aramis preen on their sub's behalf.

"I still can't believe he's ours." Athos admitted as he settled back into his chair to gaze at d'Artagnan with loving eyes that had Sylvie grinning happily at the sight.

"You never could accept it when something amazing comes into your life. So stop over thinking it and enjoy your time with each other." Sylvie whacked Athos on the arm giving him a stern look she had used in the past.

"Yes ma'am." Athos grumbled making Aramis snicker into his free hand while Porthos full out beamed at the sight.

~~/~~

"I still feel bad." d'Artagnan muttered into Porthos chest as he curled up by his side on the couch.

"Don't, you were perfect and Sylvie even commented on it. She is very impressed with you and Elodie has basically adopted you." Porthos smoothed his hand down d'Artagnan's arm soothingly. d'Artagnan made a noise in the back of his throat as he buried his face into Porthos' chest. Porthos let out a laugh that brought Aramis back into the room from where he was packing; Athos meanwhile had disappeared a while ago.

"Well this looks comfy, room for one more?" Aramis asked, his curly hair pulled back but pieces were sticking out every which way.

"Always." d'Artagnan held open his arms as he squirmed around a bit to make room for Aramis to sandwich him from his free side. Aramis laid kisses down d'Artagnan's neck before Aramis wrapped around him like an octopus as per usual.

"I hate to break up the party, but d'Artagnan do you recall what I suggested a few days ago?" Athos poked his head into the living room from the hallway.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan blushed as he remembered the promise Athos had made to him, to be put on display for his Dom's, to be taken apart by them and if that didn't get his blood pumping then he didn't know what else would.

"As today is our last day, I was thinking perhaps we could do that now. Only if you feel comfortable with this d'Artagnan." Athos smiled softly as Porthos and Aramis laid kisses on the free skin they could access.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan breathed out, need lacing his words.

"We'll get him nice and relaxed for you 'Thos." Porthos promised as Aramis smoothed his hand down to rub at the growing bulge in d'Artagnan's shorts. d'Artagnan gasped as his hips arched up automatically wanting more friction than what Aramis was giving him with his soft, gentle strokes.

"How kind of you." Athos drawled before he ducked back around the corner. d'Artagnan was distracted by Porthos' mouth on his and Aramis tugging his shorts off his legs which was closely followed by his shirt leaving him naked between them on the couch. Their hands roamed over his body, massaging and lightly pinching as they went until d'Artagnan was a quivering mess underneath their hands.

Aramis tugged one of d'Artagnan's legs up over his lap as his hand curled around his hard cock, slowly stroking him while Porthos rubbed at d'Artagnan's hole teasingly with slick fingers. d'Artagnan groaned arching into their touches, eyes closing automatically and soft groans of need falling from his lips.

"Easy." Porthos soothed as he slid his finger into d'Artagnan, gently stretching him open with practiced ease. d'Artagnan let out a whine as he shifted between the two older men, his body adjusting to the pressure on his cock and the slight burn when Porthos added a second thick finger into him.

"Just let yourself go for us love." Aramis cooed, as he pressed light sucking kisses down d'Artagnan's neck, hand-stroking d'Artagnan faster and harder in just the way he knew their sub liked it.

"Ngh, ahhh." d'Artagnan arched his back, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm washed over him when Porthos' fingers pressed down hard against his prostate. d'Artagnan felt hazy as his lovers cleaned him up, pressing kisses and muttering loving words to him. He slowly resurfaced from his orgasm to Porthos hands moving him into another position. He peered up to see Athos and Aramis peering down at him, each looking concerned, but it faded when d'Artagnan grinned dopily at them.

"How do you feel pup?" Porthos asked as he helped rearrange d'Artagnan's limbs on a large, comfortable pillow that was placed in the middle of their living room directly in the line of sunlight.

"Relaxed." d'Artagnan smiled as he tilted his head to the side, pressing against Aramis' palm that had come up to cup his cheek.

"Good, we didn't want you too tense for this. I noticed that before when we did this." Athos stroked d'Artagnan's long hair lovingly.

"I trust you, all of you." d'Artagnan said with utter love in his voice and his face as he looked up at his Dom's whose faces all showed different variety's of love and adoration.

"Remember to tell us if it is too tight or not tight enough." Athos pressed a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead before moving away.

"I'm going to tie this around your eyes now, is that okay?" Aramis asked holding up a silk blindfold. d'Artagnan let his head drop back, eyes fluttering close as an agreement prompting Aramis to gently wrap the blindfold around his eyes.

d'Artagnan let out a pleased sigh as he let the darkness take hold and he felt Porthos stroking his hands up and down d'Artagnan's arms while he adjusted d'Artagnan on the cushion slightly making d'Artagnan more comfortable.

"Just relax." Athos said soothingly into d'Artagnan's ear waiting until d'Artagnan let his body slump as he did as he was told. d'Artagnan let out a soft breath when the first touch of rope wrapped around his limbs as Athos got to work.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Aramis breathed out in awe, hand reaching down to rub at his own growing erection as Athos stepped back to admire his handy work, one hand still resting on d'Artagnan's neck so he was never out of contact with their sub.

"You've really outdone yourself this time 'Thos." Porthos praised, pressing a kiss to Athos lips.

"I need my camera." Aramis reached around for his camera he knew he had brought out a while ago in preparation for this moment. Aramis found it and ignoring his own need as he took photo after photo from every angle needing to keep this image documented completely.

"How do you feel love?" Athos asked d'Artagnan, carefully tugging on the ropes that were binding d'Artagnan's arms behind his back, those were connected to the rope harness around his chest that led down into the ropes that were around his hips that linked to his ankles that kept him kneeling.

"Floaty, but good. So good Sir." d'Artagnan slurred his words, deep in his headspace.

"I'm glad love, you look perfect like this. You're being so good for me, for us. Now is there anything you want from us?" Athos asked, threading his fingers through d'Artagnan's hair.

"Will you fuck me Sir? I want to feel you inside of me…" d'Artagnan asked, head rolling to the side towards the source of Athos' voice. Athos cradled d'Artagnan's face in between his hands gently.

"Anything you want love." Athos swore while he moved behind d'Artagnan. Athos released his hold on d'Artagnan's face when Porthos gripped their sub's long hair in a firm hold letting d'Artagnan know that he was there and he was his grounding force if he needed it. Aramis kept clicking away, content to watch as Athos slicked himself up and slid into d'Artagnan with ease. Both groaning loudly at the action and the feelings it brought them. Porthos moved closer and let d'Artagnan rest his cheek against his abdomen as he breathed through the adjustment period of having Athos inside of him.

"Whenever you are ready d'Artagnan." Athos breathed in d'Artagnan's ear, showing their sub that even through he was bound in rope he was the one with all the power in this situation.

"Sir, please." d'Artagnan pleaded, voice shaky with need.

"Of course love." Athos smiled as he gripped just above the ropes around d'Artagnan's hips and tugged d'Artagnan back towards him as he pressed forward. d'Artagnan gasped out, mouth going slack as Athos slowly thrusted in and out of him with practiced ease.

"Are you going to join the party 'Mis?" Porthos asked as he petted d'Artagnan's hair, enjoying the noises their sub was making as Athos worked him over, hands starting to roam over his taunt back and chest.

"How can I resist this?" Aramis put the camera down and shed his remaining clothes like the other had. He knelt in front of d'Artagnan and ran his fingertips down d'Artagnan's chest and stomach gently making d'Artagnan's breathing hitch when he tweaked d'Artagnan's nipples as he leaned down to kiss d'Artagnan's parted lips. Athos was busy sucking marks on d'Artagnan's neck as he rolled his hips just enough to make d'Artagnan whimper with need.

Aramis snaked his hand down to wrap around d'Artagnan's cock, stroking him in time with Athos thrusts. d'Artagnan gasped into Aramis mouth as he strained against the ropes lightly before relaxing when Porthos tugged at his hair, giving him something to focus on. Aramis removed his hand for a moment, pulling away completely from d'Artagnan.

Aramis took his own manhood in his hand before he pressed his cock against d'Artagnan's with his fingers wrapping around both of them making d'Artagnan arch into the touch with a soft whimper of need. Aramis started to stroke their cocks, jerking his hips up every so often as Athos picked up the speed of his thrusts and adjusted the angle of his cock into d'Artagnan. d'Artagnan groaned and gasped as Athos' cock hammered against his prostate on almost every movement.

"Just that like Athos, he's so close." Aramis gasped feeling d'Artagnan's cock leak beads of pre-cum and how his body was shivering and shuddering against his own.

"N-Not yet Sirs, please." d'Artagnan gasped out, not wanting it to end so quickly. Athos slowed his movements and Aramis wrapped his hand around the base of d'Artagnan's cock instead of stroking them both.

"Do you want something else to focus on?" Porthos asked, tracing d'Artagnan's chin tilting his head back.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan all but begged, voice shaky but it evened out when Porthos dragged the head of his cock over d'Artagnan's lips in a silent invitation. d'Artagnan opened his mouth and started to suck at the offered cock happy to have something else to focus on. Athos started to rock back in and out of d'Artagnan, groans low in d'Artagnan's ear while Aramis worked his way down d'Artagnan's chest leaving red marks as he went.

d'Artagnan took as much of Porthos in his mouth as he could, swirling his tongue around the hot, thick length that was stretching his lips wide. He swallowed around Porthos and sucked harder when he heard Porthos groan and hand tighten in his hair.

Athos couldn't help but thrust into d'Artagnan harder, fingers tugging on the ropes binding d'Artagnan's body. Aramis wrapped his fingers around his and d'Artagnan's cock once more and started to stroke them once again feeling that d'Artagnan was more relaxed than before.

"Are you going to come soon Porthos?" Aramis asked curiously as he reached up with his free hand to cup Porthos' balls, knowing the look on his dark skinned lover's face.

"His mouth should be illegal." Porthos grumbled out, trying to steady his breathing but his words came out in a moan than actual words.

"Everything about him should be. d'Artagnan when Porthos comes, you can as well." Athos ordered and d'Artagnan hummed around Porthos' cock showing he understood.

"You had to tell him that?" Porthos groaned when d'Artagnan did a swirl of his tongue in a way that had Porthos fighting against his own orgasm.

"We have to have some fun with you too." Aramis smirked as he tugged lightly on Porthos' balls while d'Artagnan swallowed around the larger man's cock, basically deep throating him while being rocked forward and backwards by Athos' movement behind him.

Porthos groaned as he doubled over d'Artagnan's head, fingers tight in their sub's long hair as his hips jerked forward on their own. He swallowed hard and pulled his cock out of d'Artagnan tempting mouth and quickly worked one of his own hands up and down his cock bringing himself over the edge.

With a loud groan, head thrown back Porthos came. His cum covered d'Artagnan's pretty face, d'Artagnan gasped at the suddenness of it before Aramis twisted his hand just right and d'Artagnan's vision went white for a moment underneath the darkness of the blindfold as his own orgasm ripped through him.

It left him trembling and breathless in the ropes as Athos' thrusts became more erratic, d'Artagnan let out a soft noise as he felt more come hit his chest and stomach. In the back of his mind he knew Aramis had just come, his own orgasm must have triggered his Dom's.

d'Artagnan whimpered as he felt something warm enter him and that was how he was able to tell that Athos had come, he felt so detached from his body as he floated through his subspace. The ropes around his limbs were a light grounding force, but they only served to help him sink down deeper into his headspace.

d'Artagnan vaguely felt Athos pulling out and the familiar width of a plug being gently pushed into him, keeping him plugged up with Athos' cum and keeping his hole open. d'Artagnan felt the ropes being removed from his body, the blindfold following when he gave a small nod of agreement at a murmured question He kept his eyes closed the whole time, just trusting his Dom's to take care of him in his subspace like they always did.

d'Artagnan felt his body being cleaned off with warm clothes and soft touches and kisses pressed to his skin as he was laid down on soft sheets. He parted his lips when the rim of a glass was pressed to them; he sipped at the water grateful for the liquid. He was content and warm, he felt safe and like he could stay like this for ages with the knowledge his Dom's were looking after him.


End file.
